Him
by maxxamiam
Summary: She met him in the third grade. He was one year older than her. She was scared he'd be a mean older kid... Spoby drabble series. Spencer and Toby progress to a relationship throughout the years. Starts in the third grade.
1. Third Grade

**SPENCER HASTINGS, 8 YEARS OLD**

**TOBY CAVANAUGH, 9 YEARS OLD**

She loves school already. She loves learning and reading all the books that her teachers give her. She loves reading those little rhyming stories, like Dr. Seuss. She and her three best friends do everything together. She met her new best friends this year in class. They all sit next to each other. There's Hanna. Hanna's not the smartest girl, but she's funny and sweet. Aria. Aria loves drawing and writing her own rhymes. Emily. Emily loves to swim. She joined a swimming class a little while ago, and she fell in love with it. She can already paddle herself to float in the water!

So Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were best friends since the third grade.

They go out on the playground during recess. There's a guy. A _boy_.

He's older than them. The girls have seen him before. He's taller, older, and probably stronger.

He's a_ fourth grader._

__They're all scared that he'll be mean to them.

Their parents told them not to interact with the older kids too much.

The thing is, this kid doesn't have many other friends.

He has one good friend named Caleb. Caleb Rivers, to be exact.

Caleb has longer hair than most nine year olds.

The kids make fun of him for looking like a girl. But he doesn't look like a girl.

Everyone's just immature.

Caleb's absent from school today, so the kid Toby Cavanaugh is playing alone during recess.

"Hi!" he exclaims brightly. "You wanna play kick ball with me?"

He gives them a toothy grin.

They all shake their heads and run away.

They don't want to talk to an older boy!

He's scary.


	2. Fourth Grade

**SPENCER HASTINGS, 9 YEARS OLD**

**TOBY CAVANAUGH, 10 YEARS OLD**

They never really interacted throughout third grade. But when Spencer reached the fourth grade, that all changed. Her usual group of Aria, Hanna, and Emily was missing from school today. They were in a different class than her this year. Caleb and Toby were in different classes, too. Caleb had found a different friend in his new class named Lucas. Lucas and Caleb became so close that Caleb didn't pay attention to Toby anymore.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily were missing from school because they were on a class field trip. Spencer's class didn't get to go. Caleb and Toby's grade went on this trip last year, so they didn't get to go again.

So since she didn't have her group of friends, she was forced to fly solo during recess today. She went to the school library. She went to the Harry Potter section. She thought she was too old for a classic Dr. Seuss book, so she opened up the next book of Harry Potter, and sat at the table. She read the book alone.

He didn't have Caleb anymore, since Caleb was so 'close' with Lucas now. So when he saw Spencer again, he jumped at the chance to make a new friend. He was a fifth grader, the oldest grade in elementary school!

But he still loved Dr. Seuss. His mother and him read Dr. Seuss stories every Friday night by the fire place.

"Why are you reading Harry Potter?" He asked.

Since she didn't have her best friends Aria, Hanna, and Emily with her, she decided to talk to the kid.

She saw him last year... during the 'encounter'.

"I like Harry Potter," she responded. "Aren't you too old for Dr. Seuss? You're in the fifth grade."

"You're never too old for Dr. Seuss." Toby said, grinning. "I'll read you Green Eggs and Ham."

"You don't have to." She said. "I have my Harry Potter."

"Yeah, but if I read you this, you'll remember how _awesome_ Dr. Seuss is," he said, smiling. "I saw you reading it with your friend Aria. Or was it Emily...? I just know it wasn't the blonde."

"Hanna..." She sighed, wishing her BFF was here.

"So can I read to you?" he asked.

"Fine. Only 'cause I'm bored." She said.

And he read her Dr. Seuss.

And Toby thought he loved this girl.

They laughed and smiled as she remembered how much she loved Dr. Seuss last year.

Over the year, they became closer & closer. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were still her best friends, but Toby was her friend, too.

They were shocked she was friends with an _older boy_!

Toby got his first crush.

He didn't know how to deal with it.

No elementary school crushes ever worked out, right?


	3. Toby's Elementary School Graduation

**SPENCER HASTINGS, 10 YEARS OLD**

**TOBY CAVANAUGH, 10 YEARS OLD *almost 11***

He was turning 11 in a month. But today was the last day of school for Toby. It was graduation day. He was done with elementary school! He was going to the weird world of _middle school_. It seemed so different. But he was so sad to leave his younger friend Spencer.

"I'm coming to watch you graduate." She said, almost crying. "I'm going to bring Aria, Emily, and Hanna."

He nodded, "I want to see you there. I can't believe I'm leaving."

"I know. But I'll get to see you again once I finish elementary school!" She pointed out.

"It still sucks to leave." He sighed. "I'll see you at the graduation ceremony."

He's all dressed up in a tuxedo, looking as cute as ever.

The principal calls his name as he accepts his weird and fake elementary school diploma. But to him, it's a magical thing... the diploma. It's a symbol of growing up and going to _middle school_, even if it means leaving Spencer.

"You seem way sad," Hanna says.

"I _am_, Hanna... Toby's leaving this school!" She sobs.

"You'll see him when you go there." Aria says.

"I know, but still..." She sighs.

Emily puts her hand on Spencer's shoulder to comfort her.

After the ceremony, Spencer approaches Toby.

"I don't want you to leave, Tobes." She frowns.

They call each other 'Tobes' and 'Spence'. It's their kind-of-best-friends thing.

"And I don't want to leave _you_." He says, frowning back.

He gives her a hug, and kisses her cheek.

His heart is racing, and so is hers.

He's never kissed a girl, not even just a cheek.

And she's never been kissed by a boy, not even on the cheek.

"I'm getting a cell phone in August!" He exclaims. "You can call me there. Call my house phone until then?"

"I will." She nods. "Goodbye... Toby."

He smiles weakly and waves at her.

He doesn't want to lose her.


	4. Fifth Grade

**SPENCER- 5TH GRADE**

**TOBY- 6TH GRADE**

Toby's in sixth grade now. He probably has all new friends. He doesn't, though. He got Caleb back, and also befriended Lucas, but he's not one of those popular and cool boys. But Spencer doesn't care. She went to the park _once _during all of her fifth grade year with Toby. She hasn't seen him since. She promised to call, but she never did, besides the time she called to ask if they could go to the park together.

She can't believe he's not at school with her right now. It isn't the same!

"Are you ok?" Aria asks one day during recess.

She nods and says, "Yeah. I just miss Toby. I wish he never left."

"How did you ever meet Toby?" Emily asks.

"Yeah! The only thing I remember is him asking us to play kick ball, and we were scared and said no." Hanna says.

"When you guys went on that field trip, he read Dr. Seuss to me." Spencer giggles as she recalls the memory.

"Oh. Do you _like like _him!?" Hanna demands, as the blunt girl she is.

Spencer blushes.

"Eww, Spencer! Dating's weird!" Hanna laughs.

"Alison DiLaurentis does it all the time." Aria says.

"She does?" Emily asks.

"Yeah," Aria nods. "She has a _boyfriend_! Noel Kahn."

"I can't believe she has a boyfriend!" Emily's eyes widen. "My mom told me having a boyfriend is bad!"

"Because they can get you pregnant," Hanna grins.

"That's gross, stop!" Aria crosses her arms. "Let's _not_."

"Fine." Hanna shrugs.

All Spencer can think about is Toby. Does she like him?

She just misses him.

They'd read in the library together all the time in the fifth grade.

Now they can't do that anymore since he's in stupid _middle school_!

This year feels like it's going by so slow!


	5. Spencer's Elementary School Graduation

**SPENCER- 5TH GRADE**

**TOBY- 6TH GRADE**

Today was her graduation day. Rosewood Middle School finished school earlier than the elementary school, so Toby took the day of his summer off and convinced his parents to let him go to Spencer's graduation. He hadn't seen or talked to her since their walk in the park nearly a year ago. He regretted not talking to her, but he was so busy with Caleb and Lucas that he never had time. Plus, middle school gave _much _more homework!

"Toby!" She exclaims when she sees him, running towards him in her white graduation dress that her mother picked out.

"I had to see you graduate," he says, grinning. "You're coming to my school next year."

"I know. Do you want to talk to Aria, Hanna, and Emily?" Spencer asks.

"I'd rather just be with you for now." He tells her, smiling. "Don't you have to get in line for the ceremony?"

"The principal's saying some weird stuff right now, so we've got time to just... catch up." She breathes loudly at the thought of catching up with him.

"Awesome," he says happily.

"So... How's middle school?" Spencer asks.

"It's alright. Caleb and I are speaking again." He replies. "I missed being around you, though. It felt so different."

"Well, I missed you, too. My other friends are great, but it wasn't the same without you." She says.

The thought of her having other friends than him makes him uncomfortable.

He wants to be the closest friend she has!

"Spencer," Aria walks over to them. "Get in line! The ceremony's starting."

"Oh. I should go," she sighs.

"Later." He says.

Aria gives Toby a sweet smile as she escorts Spencer to the line.

Much to Toby's dismay, Spencer's paired up with_ Andrew Campbell_.

He hates seeing her with another guy!

Especially when it's Andrew.

It was quite obvious that Andrew had a crush on Spencer, too!

He's cheering for Spencer, but he's hoping that Andrew will somehow leave.

The principal begins calling names up to the stage to get one of those fake diplomas.

Alison DiLaurentis struts onto the stage, with all her friends laughing because they think it's cool.

They think it's cool that Alison's acting like it's a runway.

Her _boyfriend _Noel blows her a kiss as she accepts her fake diploma from the principal.

"Spencer Hastings."

She proudly smiles. This is a big day for her! Elementary school's over!

Mostly, she's glad she gets to go to the same school as Toby. No more separation!

She accepts her diploma, and Toby is cheering the loudest. He's cheering louder than her parents, too.

After the ceremony, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are all talking in a group about middle school.

_The sixth grade_.

Just then, Toby walks up to the group.

"Hey," he says. "My mom says I have to go."

"Oh, that sucks." She sighs.

"I didn't know you came to the graduation!" Emily says, slightly smiling.

"I wanted to see you guys. Mostly Spencer..." He says, biting his lip.

Hanna raises her eyebrow at Spencer, and she brushes it off.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Spencer offers.

"Sure." He nods.

"We'll be right back." She says to the girls.

They start walking to the pick-up zone where his mother's car is waiting.

"Why'd you never call?" She asks.

"I was busy." He sighs. "But, I promise that I'll make time for you. You're coming to my school, too, so it'll be so much easier! You could have called _me_, you know."

"You got a new house number, and you never gave me your cell phone number. I tried. I came over to your house one day, but you were gone." She frowns.

"I'm sorry, Spence." He says sincerely, feeling guilty. "You're getting a phone this year, right!?"

She nods, "My mom promised me one."

"Awesome!" He exclaims. He yanks a pen out of his pocket and takes her hand. He writes his phone number down on her palm, and grins. "Text me or call me?"

"I will!" She exclaims. "I'll write your number down on paper when I get home. I'll get a phone over the summer. I'll call your cell number from my home phone in the meantime, though."

"Cool," he grins. "I hope we can hang out over summer. We can go to the park, for old time's sake?"

She nods.

He gives her a hug before getting ready to go.

"I missed you so much." He says. "I can't wait for you to come to Rosewood Middle School. Maybe with all the AP classes you'll be taking, you'll be in one of my classes."

She chuckles, "Promise me you'll talk to me?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims. "And I _mean_ it this time."

They hug one more time before she makes her way back to her friends, and he gets in the car.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hanna asks.

"No!" she defensively responds.

"Having a boyfriend isn't weird..." Aria bites her lip. "I mean Alison makes it look like it's so much fun!"

"I can't believe she's dating Noel..." Emily says. "_Still _dating Noel, that is!"

"She usually jumps from boyfriend to boyfriend. I'm surprised they're still together, too." Hanna bitterly says.

"God, don't you wish Alison would talk to us sometimes?" Aria asks.

"Maybe." Hanna shrugs.

"She seems like one of those girls who has it all." Emily says.

"That's because she _is,_" Spencer says, biting her lip.

Little did they know, Alison would be a part of their lives very soon.

Their wish would be coming true.

But not all wishes are as good as they seem in your head...


	6. Sixth Grade

**SPENCER- 6TH GRADE**

**TOBY- 7TH GRADE**

She was finally there: middle school! She was in the same class for math as Toby, because he was taking regular, and she, of course, was taking advanced.

"We have a class together?" Toby grins as she steps into the classroom. "Sit here."

She smiles and sits down next to him as she nods.

They're so happy to finally be in school together again.

They hung out a lot over summer, so their closeness didn't die this year.

During lunch, he waits for her to come sit with him.

But instead, she sits with her group... and a _new _member.

Alison DiLaurentis had banded them back together after the four other girls barely spoke over summer.

Alison became the leader of their group. They all worshiped Alison secretly. She had a boyfriend, too!

Toby was crushed when he saw them sitting with Alison. He sighed and went to sit with Caleb and Lucas instead.

Spencer had gym class with Hanna, and Toby's friend Caleb. Hanna hated Caleb from the start.

"You're a Belieber?" Caleb had teased. "That's lame!"

Hanna crossed her arms. She _loved _Justin Bieber.

"You don't know the Biebs, and you don't understand the Biebs... _or _his hair!" Hanna had said, and then walked off with Spencer.

Caleb chuckled. He knew Hanna was a part of Spencer's group, and Spencer was Toby's friend. But it wasn't Spencer's group anymore, it was Alison's.

In math class, Spencer and Toby barely spoke. She was talking to all of Alison's cool seventh grade friends.

He hated seeing _his_ girl talking to all those seventh grade boys who were all athletic and popular. Toby didn't fit in with those guys.

He noticed that Spencer had become an Alison. She was always flirting with the boys, and focused on her popularity all the time.

She had changed since elementary school. Toby never changed. He always wanted to be himself.

He'd hang out with Caleb and Lucas, no matter how lame they were considered!

But clearly Spencer didn't feel the same way...

She was apparently too popular to hang out with him now!

"Hey Tobes!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to write the math homework down. Can I copy the pages down?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask one of your _other_ friend?" he coldly said, and brushed past her.

She was surprised he was acting like this.

She didn't realize that she'd been totally ignoring him all year.

There was only two months of the sixth grade left, and she had spent most of the other months talking to her other friends, and Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Alison.

Toby knew the reason she was acting like this.

Alison DiLaurentis had changed her.


End file.
